Not your normal kinda witch
by SHADOWSTRIKER2
Summary: Glory finds discovers that there are far worse things than the slayer


Title: Not your normal kind of witch

Author ; Shadowstriker

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summery:What if the monks had sent Dawn to willow instead of Buffy?

Willow Rosenberg watches as the pathetic creature at her feet writhes in agony where it lay on top of the tower over looking the construction site and the battle that was happening below the as her friends fought the demons and crazed human servants of the mad demon lord glory, who at the moment had blood flowing from her eyes and ears .

"Tell me glory did you really think that a lowly demon lord from a third rate hell could defeat me?" willow asked in an amused tone as her eyes dark with power that seemed to bore through the ravaged figure on the platform, a cruel smirk on her lips as an unnatural wind gently caused her night black hair to stir.

'B-but how?" the broken being cried from where the once great demon lord lay in a slowly spreading pool of its own blood.

From behind the witch ,the young girl tied to the top of the platform whimpered in pain from the shallow wounds on her abdomen that even they where long and raw refused to bleed because of the spell that willow had cast on them.

Willow's expression turned from amused to cold fury in less time than it took for glory to blink the blood that had flooded her eyes clear, the sound of the child's suffering caused the witch's blood to burn in anger and filled her with a undying thirst for vengeance.

"Y-your just a puny human h-how can you be so powerful?!" the pathetic creature at the witch's feet cried in terror and fear as it's body was racked with pain from willow's spells and it's many broken bones.

Willow's laughter could be heard for miles around , the chilling effect it had on any who heard it was enough to make even the toughest of the demons in Willies bar to freeze in terror , allowing a young girl who had been lured there by a vampire to escape back through the doors and run for home as fast as her feet would carry her.

Demons and humans all over sunnydale retreated into whatever they called home and hid from the dark power that had not been felt for many thousands of years seem to pulse through the nights air.

While on top of the tower willow's skin darkened until it was onyx black and her hair had turned a stark white that made the black tips of her ears seem even darker, most shocking of all was the blood red color of her eyes that seemed to glow with a internal fire.

"nooooooooooooo!!!!" Glory screams in terror and tries to move her broken body away from willow as she takes a step towards the demon.

"Really glory haven't you learned by now that everything isn't as it always as it appears to be." willow says mockingly .

" But there aren't any of your kind on this world!!!" the mad women screams as the dark creature that willow had become draws closer to her, her terror making the pupils of her eyes contract until it looked like they were solid white in fear.

"Don't you know WEAL, that the Drow exist on every world and plane of existence!" willow states laughter in her voice and a mocking grin on her lips as she begins to slowly move her hands and figures in a intricate spell casting.

" Tuj nez-vok etuliku, vok neliz neg toi pigizilke WEAL!" 1 willow says in a icy cold tone.

"Oh shi...boooooom" Glory screams as a black lightning bolt leaves willows hands striking her and causing her body to burn to ashes from within.

" That'll show them , meek little Willows got a few tricks left yet!" the dark elf says to herself as walks away from the pile of ashes with a wicked grin on her face.

The end?

Authors note: the drow are a powerful and ruthless race of elves that are known to enslave demons and other creature to do their biding , they are also very adept at using magic to travel to other worlds and planes of existence for more about the read the book daughter of the drow by Elaine Cunningham.

Drow translation

weal= bitch

1=and by the way ,no one hurts my little sister and lives bitch!

I hope you enjoy this story.

Please review ( kneels and begs with puppy dog eyes)


End file.
